Daddys Falling Angel
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: After Madara leaves Sasuke to contemplate his offer, Sasuke realizes just how much he ruined his life...SasuSaku


**xXxXxXx**

_In my dreams last night I saw your face  
You held me and washed away my tears  
Then I woke to realize you're gone  
I'm drowning in solitude again_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Daddy's Falling Angel, In This Moment**_

**xXxXxXx**

_SasukeXItachi (Brotherly), SasukeXSakura, SasukeXNaruto (Friendship)_

**xXxXxXx**

I acted like it didn't affect me; of course, I always acted like that. I was Uchiha Sasuke, an avenger. I needed to be strong. A sign of weakness would be an insult to their memory. In all honesty, I still cared for my brother. I only now realized that, after he was dead, and the truth was explained. Now, showing any weakness was an insult to his memory. As soon as Madara let me be, I let my mask slip, only for a while. The magnitude of what happened just moments ago finally affected me.

I had killed my brother. The only family I had left. Of course, he was the reason I didn't have any other family, but still. I then began to realize how idiotic I was.

Why did I abandon Konoha, where I had people who cared? No one cared in Oto. Orochimaru was going to kill me anyway, and Kabuto sure as hell didn't like me. All my flaws, all my mistakes seemed to come to light. They all seemed like good ideas at the time. My thoughts wondered to Sakura, the annoying pink haired girl. Well, that's what I remembered her to be. Was she any stronger? I never really saw what she could do. I heard that she trained with Tsunade of the Sannin (a part of my mind wondered if she could summon slugs). I gave a hoarse laugh. I trained with Orochimaru, she trained with Tsunade, and Naruto trained with Jiraiya. We were turning out just like our teachers too (I wondered if Naruto was a pervert now). This thought sickened me (not the pervert part, no, I wouldn't be surpirised. He did create Oroki no Jutsu ((sp?)) afterall); I didn't want to be a traitor. I guess that's a bit late, though. I felt tears slowly run down my face, and I didn't even try to wipe them away, I didn't try to stop, either.

The other night I had a dream. I didn't know what it meant then, but I think I do now.

I was nine again, and I was upset, crying. I then noticed it was because of the massacre. I knew Itachi did it, too. Then, the very person who caused my pain wrapped me in a warm hug. I didn't push him away either, instead, I kept crying, asking why over and over again. He didn't answer, but he allowed me to cry. I vaguely wondered why he wasn't running, wouldn't he be caught? The thought was simply pushed aside, though. Itachi pulled away, and began to wipe away my tears, telling me it was ok.

Then I woke up, and I was even angrier with him. I look back now, and I think I should have been upset. My only family…I vaguely remember a saying…something about forgiving in forgetting…and another about loving you family. I don't remember them now, but I think I should have listened to them. I began to think, and I began to let my imagination wonder. What if I had Forgiven and Forgotten?

I'd probably have a girlfriend, most likely Sakura. She was a nice person, if a little clingy (I think she's gotten better, though.) I would say Ino, but she was even more annoying. Besides, I think she is over me; she was always a bit more mature then Sakura. I'd probably have more friends, and as odd as it sounded, I'd be stronger. Look at Naruto for example. He protects his precious people, and look how far it got him. I began to ponder again; who would my precious people be?

The first one to pop into my mind would be Naruto and Sakura, mainly because they are my teammates, and the only ones I know. The sad thing is, that after that, I can't remember any more. I realized how terribly I had lived my life so far. If I could, I'd go back in time and change it all. Id be a bit nicer, and at least try to make friends, and…I wouldn't focus on revenge. Of course, it would still be there, I couldn't deny that; but it would be my second priority. My mind halted as I thought of Sakura. I didn't just think of her, I thought of how she acted, and how she treated people. Of course she was a bit of a jerk to Naruto, but he was annoying as hell. He had it coming. Overall, she was a good person. I realized how much of an idiot I was for doing all those things…heh. I don't even know what to call them…and now I sound like an idiot.

I was thinking so long on Sakura, I could actually hear her voice…along with Naruto's. It was things they had never said before, so they weren't memories. Then, I heard other voices…Kakashi-sensei (did I really have the right to call him that?), The Inuzuka, Sai (why the hell was he in my head?), that young Hyuuga (was it…Piñata??) and an unrecognizable voice. Suddenly, the door burst open, and I jumped, shocked. There stood, in front of everyone, Uzumaki Naruto, besides him The Hyuuga and Haruno Sakura. I blinked, and noticed that my cheeks were still wet from my previous tears. I knew it made me look weak…but I didn't care, for the first time in my life.

"Teme!!" Naruto yelled loudly. I gave an awkward smile, and I'm pretty sure I just about gave him a heart attack. It was an odd craving for me, but I really wanted a hug…from anyone, I didn't care whom. I was just tired of being alone, I guess. I started to fall over, and Sakura almost immediately caught me, and my nose was buried in her shoulder; I breathed in deeply.

"Oi…Sakura-chan…you smell…really…nice," I herd her 'eep' silently but I couldn't see anything…I couldn't help but be happy, and I slowly allowed unconsciousness to take over.

**xXx Three Years Later**

I looked at Sakura silently, a small, barely noticeable smile on my face. Her eyes were closed (she was probably exhausted) and her hand was resting on her only slightly budged stomach. For a second, I thought she was asleep, but then she began to speak.

"You know Sasuke-kun…I had a dream about you while you were gone…" I didn't expect that, but I paid attention anyway. I wondered why she didn't tell me this three years ago.

"What about?" I asked, a bit uncertain. I don't know if I wanted to know.

"You came back…and, I started crying, so you held me, and it was really nice…but then I woke up. I hoped you would be there, but you weren't, and…I felt so…alone…" I frowned. I did this to her. She turned, and smiled at me. "And then, not two weeks later, I was the one holding you. And it wasn't a dream; it was real. I was so happy." I returned her smile.

"I know how you feel..."

**xXxXxXx**

_This one was particularly hard to write. :sweatdrop: I'm not used to writing from a guys perspective. Lol, just a story ago I made Sasuke a bad guy too. Lol. I'm sorry, he's just so easy to manipulate. I just liked this idea…Ah, well. Sorry if it sucks. Its actually based farely recent in the manga, too. well, except the end..._

**Edit- Sorry if people think Sasukes way out of charecter and saying 'omg he would never do that!' (oddly enough, he kinda did do something along those lines...O.O) but oh, well! Hes depressed, what can I say? Though now I wonder why Sasuke dosn't just go after the council members and Danzo...and again, his emotons over run all sane thoughts. **


End file.
